Dentro de mi mente
by Mitsy Shoujo
Summary: Nadie puede comprender lo que pasa en la complicada mente de los genios. Humor y un gran misterio. ¿Podran decifrarlo? les dejo el reto
1. Chapter 1

**DENTRO DE MI MENTE**

Por: Mitsy Shoujo

Este manga es muy bueno, y ese Light me encanta. Sé que soy bastante excéntrica, pero no al punto de gustarme un maniaco-homicida ficticio. Me pregunto...que haría yo si él existiera en mi mundo?

**· Mis pensamientos ·**

-"¿¿¿Light?"-pregunto al tipo alto y delgado de cabellos castaños parado a unos pasos de mí.

-"¿¿Eh?"- Volta para ver quien lo llamó.

-"¡¡¡Oh! ¡Si eres tú!!!AAAHHH¡¡¡"-grito y corro hacia él y me cuelgo de su cuello (_Es que esta tipa es chata_).

-"¡¡Ay! ¡¡Suéltame, bájate! ¡¡Me estas oyendo, te digo que te bajes! ¡¡Estas muy pesada!"-una venita se forma en mi frente pero no lo suelto, no permitiría que se me escape (_ya me da pena el chico_).

-"Vamos...Yo sé que te gusto. No puedes negarlo"-(_oh si, si puede_)

-"Oye, ¿¿de que hablas? ¿¿Quien eres tú?"

-"¿¿Ves que tengo razón? Te interesas en mí **nn**"-(_alguien tiene mera curiosidad de saber quien es la loca que se colgó de su cuello sin previo aviso y tú crees que se obsesionó contigo_)-"Yo sé que te traigo loquito" (_Loco lo vas a volver si lo sigues acosando de esa manera_)

-" ¡¡¡Acaso estas Loca! "- La venita vuelve a mi frente.

-"No digas eso"-mi tono de pronto cambia de travieso y se vuelve tétrico y le digo-"Que yo conozco tu nombre y tu rostro"

-"Eh?"-mi declaración lo dejó helado.-"Acaso…tu…¿¿tu posees un "Death Note"?

-"¿¿Quieres una manzana?"-saco una manzana Kami sabe de donde.

-"Ah?"-al momento que abre su boquita para expresar su perplejidad le introduzco la manzana tratando ingrese completa asfixiándolo en el intento. - **o** - Su cuerpo inconciente cae hacia atrás golpeando el concreto estrepitosamente lo cual hace que su cabeza rebote dos veces.

-"Uy, espero que esto no afecte nuestra relación. No para nada, él me quiere muchísimo como para permitir que pequeñeces dañen lo nuestro."-(_Pequeñez el es lo que tienes dentro de la cabeza, idiota_)

-"¿¿Light? ¡¡¡LIGHT! ¿¿¿Pero que le haz hecho?"-una chica se acerca a ver a mi Light

-"No lo sé, estábamos muy bien los dos juntos cuando se desmayó"- _(¿¿Puedes un poco mas tonta?)_ no levanto mi vista del inconciente que yace en el piso.

-"¡¡¿¿Juntos! ¡¡¡Explicam…"-(_Eso, ponla en su lugar_) levanto mi vista y…¡¡Sorpresa!…

-"¿¿Misa? ¡¡¡Misa-Misa!"

-"Oh¡¡ Ya veo, también eres una de mis fans. Si te aleja de él no te…"-con aires de grandeza

-"Ya cállate enana. Intento ver que le pasa a MI Light"-me arrodillo frente a él

-"¿¿¿¡¡¡Como que TU Light! Si Light es de alguien es solamente…"

-"¡¡¡MIO!"-aparece otra loca y de ricitos desde atrás mío _(¿¿Otra más? NNOOO¡¡¡)_

-"¿¿Y quien eres tú?"

-"¡¡Alex!"-digo volteando el rostro-"Amiga, Mira quien está aquí"

-"¡¡Misa Misa!"

-"NOO. Bueno, si. Pero ella no importa. Mira"- Digo señalando con la mirada lo que esta en el suelo frente mío.

-"Oigan, yo aun estoy aquí"-Dijo al sentirse ignorada (_Bienvenida al club Misa_)

Mi amix se acerca y observa el casi cadáver de un chico castaño excepcionalmente guapo. Y…Sorpresa para ella al reconocer quien era.

-"¡¡Oh! Es Light" "Pero……Y por que está así?"-(_Creo que ella tiene un poco mas de inteligencia que tú_)

-"No lo sé. Quiso comer una manzana y luego se cayo."-

-"Idiota, Por culpa de la manzana se desmayó"- (_ahórrate saliva Misa, ella no entiende_)

-"Y por que no le quitas la manzana de la boca"-dijo señalándola (_Por que es una tarada sin remedio_)

-"Por que le gustan las manzanas. No quiero molestarlo"-(_Y que crees que has estado haciendo antes que se desmayara el pobre chico_)

-"Quítale la manzana de la boca. Veras que se pondrá mejor"

-"Ay, Me ignoran por completo''-(_te lo aseguro, estas mejor de esa manera_)

-"¿¿Tu crees?"

-"Pues claro, confía en mí"-(_Lo harías muy bien como profesora de alumnos especiales como tu amiga_)

-"Esta bien. A ver…"-le quito la manzana.

Inmediatamente el color rosado vuelve a su rostro antes azul. Abre los ojos y se sienta allí en el suelo.

-"¿Eh? ¿¿Que pasó?"

-"Te emocionas mucho por estar conmigo y te desmayaste"

-**¬¬**"Fue la Manzana"-Misa y Alex hablaron a la vez.

-"JiJiJi"-me río al mismo estilo de Mishia

-"Debo cuidarme de esta chica. Hace el papel de loca pero ceo que ya sabe mucho de mí el 'Death Note'. Tendré que matarla (_le harías el favor mas grande a la humanidad_) Pero necesito su nombre. No le pregunto otra ve o se me vuelve a abalanzar encima Además sabrá para que se lo pido y no me lo dará. Mejor le pregunto a Misa más tarde"

Mientras que en su mente se armaba el plan para eliminarme, en el planeta realidad yo intentaba comunicarme con el pensativo Light el cual estaba más ido que mandado a hacer.

-"¿Alo? Aquí la tierra. Light, ¿me copias?"

-"¿Ves como lo dejaste?"- Me reclama la enana-"Por lo que le hiciste ahora ya no pueda ni hablar."

-"No, lo que pasa es que"-comienza a decir la 'ricitos', para luego…-"por que se quedó mudo, prendido en mi mirada…"-canta

En eso se abre la tierra y aparece otra enana y de lentes. (Hmmm.…Esta casi del tamaño de Misa)

-"Por que todo es lejano por que sin ti ya no hay mas nada"-Continua la canción

-"¿¡Mina? ¿Y desde cuando te gusta 'Floricienta'?"

-"Desde nunca (_Plop, caída estilo anime_) Pero como tu eres la escritora…me manejas como una marioneta"

-"Es cierto"-(¿Es_ este acaso el descubrimiento del siglo?_)

En eso, Light regresa a este mundo

-"Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos. Vámonos"-dijo luego de 'resucitar'

-"Si, nos vemos amigas. Fue un gusto verlas chicas"-Dije prendiéndome del brazo de Light.

-"Hey, él me hablaba a mí"-Dijo Misa cogiendo el otro brazo de Light

-"No, Por que si así fuera… ¿Por qué querría irse contigo?"

-"Por que soy su novia"

-"Lo sé. Pero a mí es quien quiere"-(_Nunca, entiendes ¿no?)_

Ambas estábamos jalando a Light de los brazos, cada una hacia su propio lado; Como si él fuera un muñeco de trapo. Muñeco es pero de trapo no.

-"Emm…Por favor ¡¡¿¿YA CALMENSE?"-(_Por fin, ya alguien tenia que ponerla en su lugar_) se safó de nuestro agarre.

-"Lo sentimos"-Nos disculpamos en coro, como unas nenas.

Una venita se enojo apareció en la bella y hermosa frente del igualmente bello y hermoso Light

-"Misa vámonos. Y tú loca, DEJAME EN PAZ"-sentencio él para luego voltearse y disponerse a marcharse de una vez.

-"Pero…Light… ¿Acaso me vas a dejar por esa?¿y que le pasó a tod…"-Misa hace un ademán con la mano y me cierra la boca.

-"Shh! ¿No escuchaste que él te dijo que no lo molestaras más?-Yo hago otro pequeño ademán con las manos señalando hacia atrás de ella. Light ya se había ido dejándola conmigo-"¡Light! ¡Espérame!"

Misa alcanzó a Light

-"Misa. Dime…cual es el nombre de la chica de cabellera morena"

-"¿¿Para que? ¿Vas a dejarme e irte después con ella? Para eso quieres si nombre, para poder buscarla."

-"¿¿Pero que dices? Tengo que matarla. Necesito su nombre.

-"A mi no me engañas con eso Light Yagami"

- ¬¬"¿¿Me vas ha decir su nombre?

-"No. No dejaré que te vallas con ella y me dejes aquí sola, triste y abandonada"

-"Si no me dices su nombre…"-un aire amenazante se percibe en su voz

-"No Light"-interrumpió antes que él dijera algo

-"Uf, sabía que me iba a interrumpir antes. No se me había ocurrido con que amenazarla"-pensó Light-"¿Me lo dirás?"-preguntó fríamente. Ella suspira pesadamente.

-"Esta bien. Te lo diré"-Silencio. Nadie decía nada. Ni el grillito de la esquina fastidiaba con su cri cri.

-"¿Y bien?-dijo Light impaciente.

-"Ah, si. Lo que pasa es que…"-juega con sus manos nerviosamente. Y luego…¡¡Transformación! Se volvió en chibi-"No lo sé" :P

1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 9… 10

-"¡¡¿¿QUE!"-explotó

-"Es que… no puedo verlo"-aun en chibi.

-"¿¿No…no puedes…no puedes verlo?-Estaba totalmente intrigado-"como puede ser esto posible"-Light se volvió a sumergir en el mundo de sus pensamientos-"Aunque ella posea un 'Death Note' se deabería ver su nombre"-va pensando y va caminando alejándose de Misa-"Sin embarco, su 'Shinigami eye' no funciona en ella. ¿¿Será esto posible?-caminaba sin rumbo.

-"Light…¿¿a donde vamos?"

-"Ah¡¡"-Misa lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos-"Pensé que iba solo. Lo hubiera preferido así"-pensó para si-"No me asustes así"

-"Lo siento"-

-"Misa"-le hablo-"Voy a Central. Vete a casa"-pronuncio yéndose

-"Pero Light…-Tarde. Se fue dejándola sola

Ya en central…

-"Buenos Días. Disculpen la tardanza"-entro distraídamente al cuarto de investigaciones.

-"Buenos días Light"-saludó el genio raquítico-"Y no te preocupes por eso. Hemos tenido muy buena compañía mientras tanto"

Light fijo su mirada en L, o mejor dicho…en su "compañía".

-"Ah¡ Tú"

-"Si…yo, la loca de cabellera morena y su séquito"

-"¿¿Como supo que la llamo así?"-intriga nació en su mente

-"¿¿Cómo que séquito?"

-"Ya cálmate, no es para tanto. ¿¿Verdad Light?"-Otra vez sujeta de su brazo.

---------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Como se habrán dado cuenta, esta es una de la idiotezes más grandes que se me han ocurrido. Pero…¿¿Quiénes son Uds. para cuestionar a una genio? .

Lo subí por que………… bueno, no hay muchos FanFictions en esta sesión, así que esto les alegrara a todos los que, como yo, todas las semanas visitan la sesión de este magnifico manga para leer un ff pero no encuentran naa. Pues esto es pa too uds

**Ninguento oûshiro**

(Vean el trailer de la peli en You-tube y esto es lo que dice Ryuk al final, eso creo)


	2. Chapter 2, parte1

En compensación por la tortura psicológica que representa el capitulo 1, he creado el capitulo 2.

**DENTRO DE MI MENTE**

Por: Mitsy Shoujo

-"Es cierto, Aun no le hemos dicho nuestros nombres"- dijo la "Ricitos"

-"No importa, ya vámonos"-dijo la enana de lentes

-"Vamos, no seas aburrida Mina"- Y L le pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros (**_O_.o**)

-"Veras, ella es Mina"- señalando a la enana de lentes que estaba siendo retenida contra su voluntad por L –"y la de alla es Alex"- ella saluda alzando su mano y agitándola en el aire -"y Yo soy Ligi"-digo sujeta de su brazo –"pero tu puedes llamarme Querida, Amor o...simplemente llamarme - por teléfono"

-"Que envidia Light"-se aqueja Matsuba-"Siempre eres perseguido de chicas bonitas" **_(¿¿Ella?? Ve al medico para que vea que se te a zafado en la cabeza_)**

-"Enserio...Crees que soy bonita???"- él asiente - **n.n **- bota a Light como si fuera un trapito y chibi-Ligi (NA: jeje que gracioso suena) se tira sobre Matsuba.

Lo abraza por el cuello. Al poco tiempo deja de ponerse rojo para pasar a un lindo tono morado y luego azul. **(¿¿¿**_**Esta idiota no sabe que los seres vivos necesitan respirar para asegurar su supervivencia???)**. _de pronto Chibi-Ligi vuele a crecer y Matsuba siente el peso del mundo sobre él y cae de espaldas. Ligi cae inevitablemente sobre él.

-"Que bueno que hoy estoy usando pantalón" **n.n **-comenta cómodamente sentada

De pronto se percato de que algo estaba mal en toda esa situación: Todo el mundo la estaba mirando con un ligero sonrojo. Mina ni se preocupo en mirar. Y L... la estaba mirando muuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy detenidamente.

-"Uhm¿¿Que miras??" –él la apunta

Ella se mira y...Woa¡¡¡ que posición para mas comprometedora. Ella estaba sentada sobre el abdomen-bajo de Matsuba con cada pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. De un salto se para dejando al inconciente en el piso.

-"¡¡Eres un Pervertido!!"-dijo bien estuvo de pie.

-"Soy... un Pervertido"- dijo el genio con su dedito índice en su boca, como niño.

-"Tú no. ÉL" – señalando con su dedo acusador **(_dame el nombre de tu manicurista, para no ir nunca_)** al aun inconciente Matsuba

-"- Ehm...Yo qué, mamá??? x"- balbuceaba el tipo ese

-"Tú lo planeaste para que yo cayera así sobre ti"

-"¿¿Así como, Mami?? -"-dijo el aun aturdido

-"No te hagas **(_que_ _el piso esta limpio_)** el inocente que yo sé muy bien que tú uhmmm..."- alguien por fin callo a la frenética Ligi obstruyendo el agujero por donde le salen tantas estupidez.

-"Si, solo calla ahora"-La risitos habló, autora de haberla callado.

-"Uhm...uhm...UHMM¡¡¡"- Ligi sigue forcejeando para safarse mientras que Matsuba ya recupera poco a poco su completa conciencia.

-"Al parecer ella sabe algo. Déjala hablar"-dijo el detective Yagami

-"No, ella no sabe nada"-dice como nerviosa Alex **(E_stoy de acuerdo contigo_)**

-"Y tú también"- interviene el perfectísimo Light

Parece que se estuvieran delatando solas. Los dos genios no tenían ni la menor idea de que pero...si seguían así ella mismas lo dirían. Alex por su parte sudaba frío y con los nervios soltó a Ligi. La cual sequitó de la cara el sudor de su amiga **(_guaj, esa chica si que suda mucho cuando se pone nerviosa_)** y respiró un poco.

-"Lo único que sabe ella es decir babosadas"- Ligi es fulminada por una mirada de Alex-"Lo que pasa es que...ehm..."-se pone pensar, humo se ve saliendo de...de su cabeza-"...nosotras...bueno...uhm...¿¿¿Mina???" –Mira a su amiga con ojitos de cachorrito implorando por su piedad y la ayude.

-"Um...Deducimos"-dice Mina secamente.

-"Si, eso. Nosotras deducimos **n.n** jeje a veces se me olvidan las palabras **:P** jiji y así estoy en MENSA **(1)**"

-"¿¿Estas en MENSA??"-**(_Estar MENSA?? No, ella es MENSA_)**

-"Si, las tres **n.n**"-dijo orgullosamente la Ricitos

-"Hablando de eso... tenemos que irnos a nuestra reunión." –Mina apresuradamente agarra a sus amigas y se dispone a salir con ellas de ese lugar, su martirio-"Adiós"-La sonrisa se asomo a su rostro ante la idea de irse.

-"Ya avise que faltaríamos"-dijo Ligi con una sonrisa. –"Ehm...¿¿¿Mina???"- Alex trataba de encontrar signos de vida en Mina. Se había petrificado ante la idea de seguir allí ¿Por qué será?

-"Están en MENSA, Ahora si me sorprendieron. Actúan como los tres chiflados, sin ninguna gracia debo añadir, pero...Definitivamente es solo un acto pues solo con un intelecto superior podrían entrar a MENSA. Y la pregunta vendría a ser¿Qué quieres? Y ¿¿¿Que tan inteligentes son¿¿Más que YO??. Y hablando de mí... por que yo no me uní a ese grupo??? No cabe duda que con mi gran inteligencia entraría sin dificultada. Oh¡¡ ya recuerdo porque no entré. Esperen...no, no recuerdo nada **U.U** Será mejor que regrese de nuevo a la realidad"

El tiempo ya había pasado aquí en esta dimensión cuando Light Yagami, el perfectísimo, decidió unírsenos para continuar con los que muchos llamamos vida.

-"Ya llego Misa-Misa "-Anuncia Matsuba emocionado **(_como si a Ti fueran al que vienen a ver. Sueña_)**

-"¿¿La enana??"**_(Miren quien habla)_**

-"Al parecer no eres su admiradora como ella"

Mira hacia donde le acaba de señalar su interlocutor y observa que su amiga Alex está haciendo una gran algarabía junto a Matsuba por la llegada de Misa.

-"¡¡Misa¡¡Bravo¡¡Si!!"-Gritaban los dos saltando como los idiotas que son

-"Ehm...Alguien los conoce??"-pregunta Ligi confundida

-"No, jamás los había visto antes en mi vida"- contesto Mina Viendo la escena junto a Ligi

-"Pero si ellos son..."

-"No, jamás los hemos visto, no los conocemos"-**(_Ni yo a ustedes_) **Reafirma Ligi al que se atrevía a cuestionar a Mina

-"Ignorémoslos"- propone Mina. Ligi asiente y dirige su mirada al que alivia todos sus pesares, Light

-"Ya regreso"-dice él al grupo en general mientras se ponía el saco para salir_.**(Tambien quisiera irme UoU)**_

-"¿¿Te vas?? Te acompaño **n.n** "- Y antes que ella diera un paso...

-"Tiene una Cita"

-"Pues no me dijo nada. Pero si una cita quiere, una cita le doy **n.n**" -se disponía a seguirlo a través de la puerta por la cual se había él salido hace un instante

-"Contigo no, con Misa. BAKA"-responde la Ricitos una vez que ya recupero su compostura.

-"¡¡¡A quien le dices VACA!!! Y para colmo mal escrito"

-"BAKA significa idiota en japonés. TÚ se la enseñaste."-aclara la duda Mina-"Enserio, no sé como entraste a MENSA"

-"De la misma forma que Alex"- ambas se sonrieron al recordar la tremenda copia que hicieron en el examen de ingreso. Todo del examen de Mina lo copiaron pues en lo único que no suspicaz es en saber cuando se están copiando de ella.

-"Muy bien, sigamos trabajando"-dijo L cogiendo a Mina y llevándosela para seguir trabajando con ella a su lado, hombro con hombro, juntos hasta...

-"Uhm...Yo ya me aburrí"-susurró Chibi-Ligi luego de un rato haciendo reaparición por 2º vez en la historia.

Chibi-Ligi abandona de nuevo la historia para dar paso a Ligi (NA: la unica y original). Ella mira a Alex y luego se para.

-"Alex, ven, necesito hablarte"-anunció seria-"tu tamb..."-corto sus palabras al observar a su otra muy querida amiga abrazada de L-"No, solo tú Alex"

-"¿¿QUE¿¿Y yo qué??

-"Oh¡¡ no quiero molestarte continúen ustedes dos **n.n**"

-"Pe...Pero...Pero..."

-"No te preocupes, No tardamos. 'Au revoir'¡¡"- Y Ambas se fuero por la puerta

-"Au revoir Mademoiselles"-Le Respondió L-"Tu amiga es multilingüe??"

-"Lo único que saben esas dos es molestar en varios idiomas"-**_(totalmente de acuerdo)_**Estaba visiblemente enojada por dejarla allí con...con...Ese.

-"Ouch¡¡"

-"¿¿Que pasó Ligi??"

-"Mina está hablando mal de nosotras otra vez"**_(Yo tambien lo hago, pero ni lo notan)_**

-"Es lo más probable, pero...¿¿ por eso gritaste??"

-"Ah¡¡ no. Es que me tropecé otra vez "**_(como tantas veces en el pasado)_**

-"Ah ya"-dijo al comprender ese asunto, pero había otro pendiente-"Y ¿¿ por qué estamos afuera??"

-"Porque yo dije que saliéramos"- ¿¿No es acaso obvio??

-" **¬¬'** ¿¿pero por qué me pediste que saliera contigo??"

-"Por que me aburría allí dentro**UoU**"

-" **¬¬** ¿¿Por eso interrumpiste mi trabajo??"

-"Pues sí **n.n** ¿¿Por que más podría ser??"

-" **¬¬** "

-"**n.n**"

-" **VoV** que más dá. Ya estamos afuera. Qué hacemos???

-"Ya sé, Vallamos a conversar un Rato de 'Ouran High School Host Club'**(2)**"

-"OK "

Amabas chicas van saliendo del edificio cuando algo golpea a una de ellas. Un objeto nada sorprendente le callo en la cabeza a Ligi. Un cuaderno color negro.

-"Ouch¡¡ eso también me dolió. Almenos es un bonito cuaderno negro"

-"Hey¿¿Acaso no se parece a...¡??"

· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·  
· · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · · ·

**Aclaraciones:  
****(1) MENSA: **Es una organización a nivel mundial para genios cuyo IQestá por encima del 120 + o -. A esta categoría solo pertenecen el 2 o 3 por ciento de la población mundial. También por aquí por donde vivo "mensa" significa "idiota" "entupida" "atarantada" "boba" "tonta" y demás sinonimos que encuentren.  
**(2) Ouran High School Host Club: **Es un Bellisimo anime que les recomiendo ver a todas. Si hay chicos...la invitación va para uds tmb. Pueden verlo en You-Tube y so juzguen hasta terminar de ver el 1º cap ¿¿OK??

**Notas de la autora:  
**Sorry por la gran demora. No tengo disculpa por eso. Pero hice lo que pude para actualizarlo antes. Como acortar el cap . En mi cuaderno (donde escribo too antes de tipearlo y publicarlo) hay todavía mucho más pero si lo intentaba tipear todo no lo terminaba para hoy (no me gusta tipear y me aburro rápido y termino no haciendolo) Pero al menos en compensación el 3º cap vendrá más pronto pues ya está escrito (cosa que no aseguro del 4º cap para cual he estado bloqueada meses) Ojalá les halla gustado. Bye

**Ningen wa Tanoshi  
**(Gracias por corregir mi error Kitsui)


End file.
